Audrey Taylor's Story
by Jaspers-Angel7
Summary: What if Mac had a 16 year old daughter this is her story. Smacked! I have decide to end this story here and move to a sequel! Guys I'm redoing my sequel to this and will have it up soon!
1. Chapter 1

Title Audrey Taylors Story

Summery: What if Mac had a 16 year old daughter; this is her story.

Rating T

This has all be edited. I want to thank Elimberg for all her help on editing it and giving me ideas. She did a great job and is a wonderful writer herself.

I dont own anything or Smacked would be happening on the screen.

Chapter 1

Audrey Taylor walked down the halls of her school. You could hear the slight click of her shoes and the swaying of her skirt in the empty halls. Her long, wavy brown hair lay over her shoulders, and her brown eyes looked sad. She just couldn't believe that it's been four years since her mother's death. She didn't want to go to school today of all days: 9/11. Every year it was that way; she would get up, get dressed, and go to school, then later she and her father would go to Ground Zero and sit there. Today, though, it was hard; she really needed her mother. This is because her boyfriend left her for her best friend. She really needed her mom, but that was not possible. She's got her father and even Stella, her father's partner who became a mother figure to her when her mother died.

When her mother died, her life tuned around so fast. Her father changed so much after that. She was always a daddy's girl, so it was hard to loose her mother and see her father changing. He finally, in the past year, was turning back to normal, thanks to Stella. But, she knows that it will never be the same. She and her father are still very close. He is always there for her, and they do a lot together. He is very protective of her, and she is his little girl - always was and always will be.

She walked out the doors because she decided to skip her last class; they where only watching a movie. She just didn't want to run into her new worst enemies.

"Audrey, wait up. Let me talk to you, please," yelled an all too familiar voice that she never wanted to hear again.

"Jason, I never want to talk to you again. You and Casey go have the perfect life together," she yelled, even though he was now standing next her.

"Look, you told me you saw this coming. Why are you so mad?" he asked.

She stopped and looked at him with tears about to overflow in rage. "Look, you jerk, it doesn't matter if I saw it coming; you shouldn't have done it, and it is the fact that you told me today of all days," she screamed.

As she waited for his response, she looked him over. He really was cute but such a jerk; he never really treated her right. Her father hated him; he would be relived that he was out of her life but mad the way he did it.

"Audrey, is that what this is about the fact? That I broke up with you today? It's been four years; you need to get over it and move on," he smirked at her regretting, what he said instantly when he saw her eyes.

She was now madder than she has ever been before. The tears just rolled down her checks. She dropped everything that was in her arms and walked up to him. "You idiot. How dare you say something like that to me! You, of all people, who pretend to care for me all that time when my mother died. I hate you," she then punched him so hard that it knocked him down.

She turned around and picked up her books and ran. She could feel her hand throbbing, but she didn't care. She couldn't see because the tears where clouding her vision, but she just kept running; she ran all the way to the police station. When she got there, she didn't even stop to say hi to the receptionist like she always did. She ran to the elevator and got on, thankful that no one was on it. She quickly pushed the number, and when the doors closed, she collapsed against the wall and sobbed.

How could he do this to her and her best friend? How dare he say that to her; he had no right to. She wanted her mother so bad, and she wanted her dad; she needed him right now.

The doors opened, and she got out and tried to control herself the best she could. She saw Stella looking at her, concerned, but walked right past her, which she never does. She could hear her calling her name. Next was Danny, then Lindsay. She usually loved talk to them, but all she wanted to do was get to her father. She knew she would tell Stella later. Stella calling her was getting louder so she decided to run. When she got near his office, she could see him sitting at his desk looking at a file. She stop as the tears came pouring out again.

Stella had caught up to her and was out of breath because she had run to get to her. She rested her hand on her shoulder. "Audrey, what is wrong?" she asked, getting no reply from Audrey, who just stared at her father.

Mac looked up from his file to meet his daughter's eyes and immediately got up. Audrey just ran to her father. She threw her stuff down and ran to his open arms and sobbed. Stella just looked through the glass walls at Mac's concerned face as he held his sobbing daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mac held his sobbing daughter; she had been crying for the past five minutes. He would normally be freaking out that she was acting this way but not today, it being the anniversary of her mother's death, his wife Claire. He noticed Stella looking through the glass at them, and she just shrugged her shoulders to let him know that she did not know anything. He decided that it was time to calm his daughter down and hear what was going on.

"Audrey, honey, calm down. What's wrong? Did something bad happen?" he asked as he held her out to look at her face.

Audrey tried to calm down enough to tell her father what happened. She took a few breaths. "It was horrible, dad; Jason cheated on me with Casey, my best friend, and he… and he..." she couldn't finish because she burst into tears again.

"Did he hurt you, Audrey?" Mac asked with anger flashing in his eyes. He never liked Jason, but he never thought he would do this to her. Cheating is one thing, but if he ever laid a hand on his little girl, he would kill him.

Audrey calmed herself down again. "No, he told me just to get over mom's death so I punched him. I'm so sorry, dad. I'm going to get in so much trouble, but he should have never said that."

Mac held is now sobbing daughter. He wished Claire was here; he missed her so much. And times like these he needed her so much to help raise Audrey. He was very thankful for Stella helping out. He was glad that his daughter punched him; he would call the school to talk to them about what happened. He would also have a talk with Jason's parents. Jason crossed that line saying that to his daughter.

"Dad, are you mad at me for punching him?" Audrey asked, now hiccupping from so much crying.

"No, he shouldn't have said that to you," Mac helped her up onto the couch.

"But I'm going to get in trouble at school. How will I ever go back?" she said, looking at her father and seeing the pain in his eyes. She knows it is because of her mother and what Jason said about her.

"I will call the school and talk to them. Tell me everything that happened," he asked her so he knew what to tell the school.

She told him everything and was now crying again so Mac gave her a hug and calmed her down again.

"Look, you stay here, and I'll get Stella to come in. You can talk to her, and I will go talk to the school," Mac said as he got up.

"Ok," she said and laid down.

"I will get this fixed with the school; it will be alright. You just rest," he told her as he opened the door to leave.

"Dad, I love you," she called to him.

Mac turned around, "I love you too, Audrey." Mac stepped out and walked over to Stella.

"Is she okay, Mac? What happened?" Stella asked, worried that something real bad had happened.

"It's mainly just high school drama, but she will be okay with some time." Mac looked back in the office at his daughter, who was crying again. "Will you go talk with her? She needs a woman to talk to, and you guys are close," Mac asked.

"Sure. Are you okay?" Stella put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks. I need to call the school," he said, heading to the locker room as Stella headed into his office.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When the door to Mac's office opened, Audrey looked up to see Stella slowly closing the door. After she stepped in, Stella walked over to the couch and sat down under Audrey's legs, letting them rest on her lap.

"So, what happened? Stella asked as she rested her head on her arm.

"Today has just been so bad. First it the anniversary of 9\11, then Jason cheated on me with my best friend, Casey – well, I should say ex-best friend - then Jason had the nerve to tell me it was time to get over my mother's death," she was able to tell Stella what had happened because she had no more tears to cry, and she was just tired at this point.

Stella couldn't believe that this all had happened to Audrey today. She never thought that Jason would say something like that; she never liked the guy, and now she knew why. She had looked at Audrey as her daughter ever since Claire passed away.

"Now, I might be in trouble with the school because I punched him." One lonely tear slid down her cheek as she asked, "Stella, why are men such jerks?"

"Well, not all are. There are some out there that are like you father; you're only sixteen. You will find the right one, I promise," it broke Stella's heart to see her like this.

"I hope you're right. You know what, it's not the whole cheating part that really gets me, don't get me wrong, it made me mad, but it was about what he said about my mom. He always said that he cared and then he went and said that," she sighed and then laughed.

This made Stella smile. "What is so funny?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

"You should have seen his face when I hit him," she laughed some more.

"Well, he deserved it," she got up. "I'm going to go get your father and see what the school said." She walked toward the door.

"Stella?" She turned back around to look at Audrey. "Thanks for talking to me. I love you," she said

"You're welcome, and I love you too," she walked out of the office about the same time Mac walked out of the locker room.

"So is she doing a little better?" Mac asked, putting his phone on his belt.

"Yeah, she was even laughing." Stella smiled at the thought

"Really? What did you say?" he asked, glad that his daughter was laughing.

"Nothing, she was thinking of Jason's face when she hit him," they both laughed. "Speaking of that, what did the school say?"

"That she wouldn't be in trouble given the circumstances."

"Good. I can't believe he did that to her. I wish I could punch him too," she said with anger in her eyes.

"Me and you both," he agreed. "Thanks for talking to her, Stella; she really looks up to you."

"Yeah, well I'm here for her and you too, Mac; if you need anything, you can always call me, and I will be there."

"Well, thanks again, Stella. I'm going to go check on her," he said, walking towards his office.

"No problem," she called to him before turning to walk down the hall.

Mac turned for a second and watched her walk away, then went into his office to find Audrey asleep. He walked over to the couch and covered her up before leaning over to kiss her on the forehead. Then he walked over to his desk and watched her sleep. He wished he could protect her from the world and have her never be in pain but, knowing that this could not happen, he just would have to do the best he could. He missed Claire right now, mostly because of the sleeping girl who really needed her mother right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

January 2006

Audrey sat in her bedroom; it was late, and she needed to go to sleep, but she had a test the next day in history, and she needed an A. She looked at the clock, and it read 1 AM. Her dad was still not home, but he would be soon, and she didn't want him to know she was up late so she decided to call it a night. She closed the book and threw it towards her bag. She then shut her light off and got under the covers. At that moment, she heard the front door open so she quickly made herself look like she was asleep, knowing that her dad would be checking in on her anytime before he went to sleep. The next thing she knew, she was dreaming about her mother when she was little.

Mac sighed; it had been along day. He couldn't wait to get into bed; he got his clothes changed and went into the kitchen to heat up some leftovers. When he finished, he went to go check on Audrey. He opened the door to her room to find her fast asleep. He went over to cover her up and kiss her on the forehead. She mumbled something about missing someone; at first, he thought she was awake and talking to him, but she rolled over and started to snore lightly. He wondered who she was dreaming about, knowing deep down that it was her mother. He kissed the top of her head once again and closed the door, walking down the hall down to his room. He got in his bed. He looked at the clock and sighed; it was 3 AM, and it would be another hour until he would fall a sleep

**CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY**

The next day after school Audrey was very tired. She had gone to school taken her test and felt that she would get an A. She walked out of the school, seeing Casey and Jason being the happy couple and wanting to throw up, but she just smiled and kept walking, heading towards the CSI lab.

When she arrived thirty minutes later, she walked in, saying hi to the receptionist, and got on the elevator. When she got to her dad's floor, she ran into Lindsey stepping off.

"Hey, Audrey, how are you?" she asked as she hugged her.

"I'm good; how are you?"

"Good, just working my butt off," she laughed as she walked on the elevator, "I'll talk to you later when your dad gives me a break."

Audrey laughed, "Okay, so… never"

"Yeah, that's about it," Lindsey said as the doors close.

Audrey shook her head and smiled as she continued down the hall to her father's office. On her way, she bumped into people that worked with her dad' they all wanted to say hi and see how she was, which was great, but it took forever to get to her dad's office. When she got there, she saw that he wasn't in there so she turned around to head to Stella's office. When she got there, she decided not to knock and barge in, but when she stepped in, she stopped dead in her tracks.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Last time

She turned around to head to Stella's office. When she got there, she decided not to knock and barge in, but when she stepped in, she stopped dead in her tracks.

Now on with the story...

Audrey's mouth hung open at what she was looking at. In front of her was Stella and her father kissing. She didn't know what to think of it at first. She knew that she always wanted her dad to be happy, and her mother had been gone for awhile now. Plus she loved Stella like a mother. Thinking of that, she decided she liked the idea of her dad and Stella being together. She smiled and was about to step out to give them privacy when her cell phone went off.

Stella and Mac flew apart, knowing that they had been caught. They looked at Audrey, who stared at them and then turned and ran down the hall. Mac went to follow her with Stella not far behind him. They saw that she ran into the break room and followed.

When they got to the room, Mac stopped Stella, "Let me go in first and talk, then you can come in. I don't want her to feel like we are pressuring her."

"Yeah, okay. I hope she doesn't hate me," Stella said concerned.

He put his hand on her shoulder in a comforting way, "It will be okay. Just give her some time to come around. She loves you to death."

When he stepped into the room, he closed the door behind him and looked at Audrey, who had her back to him. He noticed that her shoulders were shaking. This was going to harder then he thought. He didn't want to hurt her; he loved her - she was his life. On the other hand, he loved Stella. But his daughter came first so he hoped he could fix this.

He walked up to Audrey. "Audrey, it's-" She jumped and turned around, showing him she wasn't crying but was laughing.

"Are you okay? I thought you were crying," he asked concerned.

"You scared me, Dad. I'm so sorry; I should of knocked, but… well, in my defense I didn't except you to be in there kissing her," she started to laugh again. "You should have seen your faces when my phone went off. I was embarrassed and didn't want to laugh so I ran. Sorry, I wasn't mad."

Mac sat down and was relieved as he thought this might actually work out, "I thought you were upset."

Audrey sat next to him and put her arm around him, "At first I didn't know what to think, but I want you to be happy, and I know mom would too, and I love Stella; she has always been there for me and you, so I'm happy for you."

She looked him in the eye and asked, "Dad, do you love her? Are you happy with her?"

Mac looked into his daughter's eyes; he couldn't believe how mature she was and how much she was like her mother. "Yes, Audrey, I love Stella so much, and she makes me happy. And I'm glad you are okay with of this, and I love you too" he hugged her. "Maybe I should tell Stella to come in; she thinks you hate her."

"I don't hate her," she said as she got up and walked to the door, "and cool because I want to know how this happened."

Audrey opened the door that Stella was leaning against. She went falling back into the room but caught herself before she fell. "I'm okay. Stupid to lean against a door, huh?" They all laughed.

As Audrey closed the door, she turned to face Stella. "Stella, I don't hate you. I love you very much, and I'm glad that you and my dad finally got together," she said as she drew Stella into a hug. "But next time lock the door in a make out session."

Stella laughed and Mac smiled at Stella, who smiled back at him, both knowing that everything was going to be okay and both remembering last night, the night they declared their love for each other in this very room with the door locked.


	6. Chapter 6

Here you guys go another chapter I found a beta and she is doing wonderful and helped me fix the other chaprters and this one plus the ones that are to come. The editing credit goes to Elimberg and agian I want to thank her for all the help she done. I also have a plot where this story's going I had lost it and got a new one also thanks to Elimberg. Plus Sorry for all the emails I didn't know any other way to replace the chapter I do now though. Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Audrey sat in her father's office, waiting for Stella to come and pick her up so they could go have girl's day of shopping and eating lunch. She looked up at her father, who was reading a file about some case that she had no idea about and really didn't care.

"Dad, when is your girlfriend getting here? I'm getting bored," she complained.

Mac looked up at his daughter, "My girlfriend? Her name is Stella, Audrey..." He began to scold her.

Audrey interrupted him, "I know, dad; calm down. I was joking; you know I love Stella"

"Well, just be patient, and she will be here any moment now."

"I'm sorry. I'm just excited; you know there's shopping involved here and with Stella too."

Mac just looked at his daughter and smiled, "You and your shopping."

"Yes, and oh, how I like to shop," she looked out the window and saw Stella exiting the elevator. "She's here," she jumped up and ran to meet Stella.

Mac watched his daughter run down the hall to meet Stella. He laughed when Audrey threw her arms around Stella's neck.

**CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY**

An hour later Audrey and Stella were walking on Madison Ave. Audrey was walking as fast as her legs would let her with Stella trying to keep up.

"Audrey, where are we going?" When she didn't answer, she yelled louder, "Audrey, just stop for a second."

Audrey stopped and turned around to face Stella. "Sorry, I'm just excited, and well, dad gave me is card, and well... okay, I'll slow down."

Stella smiled and put her arm around her, and they started to walk again. "We have all day to shop so we can enjoy it and have fun."

"Okay, let's shop till we drop," Audrey said as they continued to walk.

**CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY**

Hours later Audrey and Stella lay down on the couches in the Taylor apartment. Shopping bags lay everywhere around them. Their shoes and jackets lay tossed on the floor.

"Stella?" Audrey asked.

"Huh." Stella looked over at Audrey.

"Okay, don't get this wrong. I had a blast, but I didn't really mean for us to shop till we drop," she sighed and looked over at Stella, then they both started to laugh.

"Yeah, it was fun. We will have to do it again, but not to soon," Stella said laughing.

"Stella, thank you. I had a lot of fun; it meant a lot to me."

"I had fun too, and it's a memory to last a lifetime," they both started laughing again.

Mac walked into the apartment to hear laughing. He put his keys down on the cabinet and then hung his jacket up. He walked towards the living room to find Stella on one couch and Audrey on the other.

"How are my two girls doing?" he walked into the room and walked over and kissed Audrey on the forehead.

"Daddy, I had so much fun shopping," she smiled up at her father.

"That's great sweetie. I'm glad. I bet you made a nice dent in my bank account too." Audrey just laughed at him.

He walked over to Stella, kissed her on the lips, and then sat on the edge of the couch, "And how is my other girl?" he asked, resting his hand on her hip.

"I'm great, tired though. Let me tell you Audrey can shop, but I did have fun though," she smiled at him.

"I could have told you that; I learned that the hard way," he smiled towards his daughter.

"Hey, I'm wounded," she threw a pillow at them.

Mac caught the pillow and threw it back at her, hitting her in the face.

"Hey, that's was not fair," she yelled.

"You threw it first, sweetheart."

She threw it again, this time hitting Stella on accident, who stopped laughing.

"Hey, I'm not the one that hit you," she went to throw the pillow, but Mac's head blocked it.

Both Audrey and Stella laughed at him.

"Hey, both of you got hit too so I don't see what's so funny."

They kept on laughing. "It was your face, dad; you weren't expecting it."

"Okay, you guys can laugh all you want, but how about I take my girls out to dinner tonight?"

Audrey jumped up and ran to grab a shopping bag, "That would be great, dad; then I could wear one of my new outfits," she went running towards her bedroom with the bag.

Mac looked down at Stella, "She's got way too much energy."

"She is your daughter," Stella wrapped her arms around Mac's neck, pulling him down to kiss him.

They parted from kissing, "Thank you for doing this with her today."

"I didn't mind one bit. I love her and love hanging out with her, and I love you too."

"I love you too, Stella," Mac got up, then helped Stella up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and Mac placed his hands on her waist. He began to kiss Stella again.

"Hey, guys, if you could keep your hands of each other for like ten minutes, we could get to dinner before midnight."

They looked over to see Audrey's head sticking out of her door, and they just smiled at her.

"Hello, why aren't you guys moving? You guys are worse than teenagers," she sighed

"Audrey, go finish getting ready. We can manage our own time here," Mac told his daughter as she went to finish getting ready.

Mac kissed Stella on the forehead, "Let's finish this later, and get ready for dinner before Audrey throws a fit."

"Okay, I got a little something for tonight."

With that, she turned around, grabbed a bag, and went into Mac's room with him quickly following her.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is another a chapter. Hope you all like its finally going somewhere. Thanks agian to elimberg. Please review!

Audrey Taylor's Story Chapter 8

**Late Summer**

Audrey sat on the sofa in her pajamas, watching House and waiting for her dad and Stella to leave for their date. Stella had moved in a couple of weeks ago, and Audrey couldn't be any happier. Only a few people from the lab knew about it. The ones who knew were the ones that helped moved her in: Danny, Don, Sheldon, and Mac did the heavy lifting and carrying as Lindsey, Audrey and Stella did the unpacking and organizing. The only other people who knew were Sid and Adam. Audrey laughed at the TV as House and Cuddy fought about what to do with a patient. "They so just need to say that they love each other and get it over with," she said out loud to herself.

"Audrey?" Mac said, coming up behind Audrey causing her to jump.

"Dad, you scared me."

"Sorry, we're about to head out. Don't stay up to late. You can order food if you want; I'll leave you some money."

"Yeah, leave me some money, and I will order food," she said while not taking her eyes off the TV.

"Haven't you seen this one already?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, but it's House. I love this show," she said as it went to commercial. Then she finally looked at him. "When are you guys leaving?" she asked.

"As soon as Stella's ready."

"Well, you look nice, dad," she started to stare at the TV again as the show came back on.

"Well, I think he looks handsome," Stella said, standing in the door way of their bedroom.

Mac looked up towards the door, "Why thank you, and may I add that you look stunning in that dress." He walked over and pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Stella leaned into Mac and whispered into his ear, "Save some for tonight." She then kissed his cheek.

Mac looked into her eyes and smiled, "Well, let's get this date started then."

"Okay," she grabbed his hand.

They both looked over at Audrey, who was staring at the TV screen and paying no attention to anything going on around her.

"Audrey, if you could tear yourself from your TV show for a second, we could say goodbye," Mac talked loudly to get his daughter's attention.

"Sorry," she looked over at them. "Stella, you look beautiful," Audrey said as she got up and hugged her.

"Okay, we need to get going," Mac said as he and Stella walked towards the door with Audrey following to lock it.

"Audrey, don't leave the apartment, and don't answer the door unless it's somebody from the lab or the delivery guy for your take out," Mac said as they reached the door.

"Okay, dad. You guys have fun," she leaned over and gave Stella a hug and then gave her dad a kiss on his cheek.

"Bye, Audrey. Love you. Call us if you need anything," Stella said, stepping out into the hall.

"Love you too, Stella," she called out to her.

"Lock all the locks, and be careful," Mac said.

"I will, dad. Don't worry about me; I'll be okay. Go have fun."

Mac leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, "Okay I love you," he said, stepping out into the hall with Stella and wrapping his arm around her.

Audrey stuck her head out the door, "I love you too, dad. You guys have fun." She went back into the apartment, shutting the door and then locking it. She went to the couch and started to watch House again.

**CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY**

Mac and Stella sat at the restaurant, talking to each other as they waited on their food.

"Mac, sometimes I still can't believe that you're in my life; you and Audrey make me so happy," Stella said as she stroked Mac's hand.

"Stella, I'm so glad you are in my life too. These past few years have been tough on Audrey and I, but you have always been there for us, and now you are part of our lives. Stella, I love you. I wake up everyday for you and Audrey." He leaned over and kissed her deeply.

When they parted, Stella looked in his eyes, "I love you too and thank you."

**CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY**

Two hours later they were in a cab heading home when Mac's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw that Audrey was calling so he answered it.

"Audrey, is everything okay?" Mac asked as Stella laid her head on his shoulder.

**"Yes, dad. I'm waiting on my dinner; it's taking forever."**

"Okay, is that what you called for?" Mac asked as he looked down at Stella to see her looking back at him.

**"No, I'm still not tired so I wanted to let you know I'm still up. There is a House marathon on TV tonight."**

Mac laughed, "Okay, well get your dinner and watch it in your room okay and..."

"Wait, dad; food's here."

Mac heard her unlocking the door and saying something. Then he heard a loud noise and Audrey screaming.

"Audrey, what's happening?" Mac yelled into the phone as Stella sat up, looking at him with concern.

All Mac could hear were things crashing and Audrey screaming. The last thing he heard was hearing Audrey screaming, "Daddy, help me." Then there was nothing.

"Audrey, please answer me," he yelled into the phone again as the call dropped.

Mac looked at Stella, who had tears in her eyes. Mac yelled for the driver to drive faster and then called the cops and his team.

He looked at Stella, "I don't know what happened. She went to answer the door for the food, and then there was a loud noise, and she was screaming and yelling for me to help her. Then there was nothing." By the time he was finished, Stella was crying, and he had tears in his eyes which were starting to fall. He pulled Stella into his arms and told the driver to hurry up. He feared what he was going to find once he got home. If he lost Audrey, he didn't know what he would do. But he did know that whoever laid a hand on his daughter would pay.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry guys this took awhile, but hey stuff happens right. Thank you for the ones who reviewed it inspires me. Here it is hope you like!!! And please Review like I said it inspires me to keep writing.

**CSI NY**

The taxi pulled up in front of the apartment building, coming to a fast stop. Mac and Stella jumped out of the car and ran up the stairs into the building. When they were inside, they ran up the stairs as fast as they could until they were on their floor. When they reached the apartment, they saw that the door was busted open, but they couldn't see Audrey anywhere.

"Audrey, were are you?" Mac yelled into the apartment before he and Stella grabbed their guns from the draw they store them in.

When he didn't hear anything, he turned to Stella, "You check the kitchen; I will check the bedrooms," he said as Stella nodded her head. Then they both went their ways.

Mac started to walk into Audrey's bedroom but heard a noise coming from his and Stella's bedroom. He quickly headed that way, holding his gun out in front of him.

When he reached the room, he couldn't see anything at first, but as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, he saw Audrey in the corner. He turned the light on. "Audrey," he said as he ran to her.

Her head shot up as she heard her father, "Daddy," she yelled and dropped the gun that Mac kept in his night stand. She threw her arms around Mac's neck as he pulled her into his arms. She yelped in pain and started to sob. Mac had noticed she had blood and bruises on her face and feared what else he would find.

He heard Stella walking towards the room, "Stella, she's in here come quick."

Stella came running into the room, "Oh, thank god she is alive," she looked at Mac. "The apartment's empty."

Mac looked into Stella's eyes. "She's hurt, Stella, and I don't know how badly; we need to get her to the hospital." Stella just stared at Mac while he held his sobbing daughter.

**CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY**

Hours later Mac and Stella sat next to Audrey's bed while she slept. Stella had fallen asleep and was lying on Mac's shoulder. Mac couldn't sleep; all he could do was look at his daughter. He still couldn't believe that this happened to her. The past few hours his team had been at his apartment. Lindsey had been to the hospital to take pictures and collect evidence. The doctor and nurses had cleaned and fixed Audrey up and then gave her a sedative to help her sleep.

Mac looked in detail at his daughter's wounds. She had bruises covering the left side of her face and also had a bandage on her forehead. Underneath the bandage she had ten stitches from a cut. On her right wrist, she had a cast to help heal the break in the bone. Although he couldn't see the bandages around her left side, he knew they were there. She had a few cracked ribs. A tear slipped down Mac's face as he continued to watch her.

The door opened, and Mac looked up to see Flack coming in and closing the door quietly.

"How is she, Mac?" Flack asked quietly, not wanting to wake the sleeping women. He took a seat in a chair on the other side of the bed.

"She's sleeping; they gave her something for the pain," he said as he felt Stella move. When he looked over, he noticed she was awake.

"Hey, Flack, did you find anything at the apartment?" she asked as she stretched and then placed her hand in Mac's.

"Nothing big. Just damage, some of Audrey's blood, and a bullet in your guys' doorway."

"So no fingerprints?" Mac asked as Stella squeezed his hand.

"Not yet. Sorry guys, I need to get her statement. She's the only one I don't have and the most important."

"Maybe we should wait until she wakes up," Mac said.

"Mac, you know the sooner we do this the better."

As if on cue, Audrey opened her eyes. "Dad?" she asked weekly.

All eyes were on Audrey as Mac stood up and sat on the side of her bed. "Audrey, I'm right here," he grabbed her hand.

"Let me tell him. I want to get it over," she said as she looked over to Flack.

"Hey, Audrey, how you feeling"

"Sore. Can my Dad and Stella stay?" she asked as Stella got up and sat at the end of her bed.

"Sure," he said as he got his notebook out. "I want you to start with when you called your dad."

Audrey looked at her dad, then Stella, and back to her dad. "It's okay, sweetie. We're right here," he said as he squeezed her hand.

She looked back to Flack, "I was watching the House marathon, waiting on my food..."

**The night before...**

Audrey still sat on the couch, watching House and waiting on her food. She looked at the time and decided to call her dad to let him know that she was still awake. She picked up the phone and dialed her dad's cell.

**"Audrey, is everything okay?" **

"Yes, dad. I'm waiting on my dinner; it's taking forever." She said as she muted the TV.

**"Okay, is that what you called for?" **

"No, I'm still not tired so I wanted to let you know I'm still up. There is a House marathon on TV tonight."

**Mac laughed, "Okay, well get your dinner and watch it in your room okay and..."**

"Wait, dad; food's here," she said as she grabbed the money and headed for the door.

Audrey started to unlock the door but left the chain and cracked the door open. When she noticed that the guy was in complete black and had no food, she went to close the door. But before she could, the door came in fast and hit her in the face, causing her to go flying back landing on her wrist hard. She screamed, and the phone went flying across the hall.

Audrey scrambled to get the phone, but the guy grabbed her ankle, causing her to fall back down. She kicked him in the chest, causing him to hit the table, making a vase crash to the ground and shatter. He stood back up and kicked her in the side.

Audrey screamed out in pain as she reached for the phone again, yelling, "Daddy, help me."

The guy smashed his foot down on the phone. "Your dad can't save you now."

He walked back towards her, but as he got close, she tripped him. As he fell down, Audrey jumped up, yelping in pain as she clutched her side. She ran towards her dad's room. As she heard him get up, she ran faster. When she reached the room, she ran to her dad's night stand, grabbing the gun he kept in there for emergencies. She aimed it towards the door and shot, hitting the side of the doorway. She stood there, waiting for him to come but heard nothing. She slid down the wall and sat there for what felt like eternity with the gun until she heard her dad's voice.

**Present Time**

When Audrey was done with her statement, she had started to cry, and Mac held her in his arms. Don excused himself, and Mac looked over at Stella, and she saw rage in his eyes. She feared what he was going to do, and her eyes filled up with tears.

"Stella, I'm going to talk to Don. Will you stay with her?" he asked. As he got up, Stella quickly moved in and took the crying girl into her arms. She lay back, pulling Audrey with her.

Mac leaned over and kissed Audrey, then Stella on the forehead. "I'll be right back," he told her as Stella nodded her head while comforting Audrey. Mac stepped out of the room, quickly wiped the tears out of his eyes, and went to find Flack.

**CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY**

An hour later Mac stepped back in the room to find Stella and Audrey asleep in the same position he left them. He quietly closed the door and walked over to the bed, watching them sleep. He thought about what Audrey had said about the guy, telling her that he couldn't help her now. He should have been there to help her. This guy tried to kill his baby girl. Mac couldn't take it any longer; he quickly ran to the restroom and closed the door behind him. He slid down the wall and started to sob.

He thought about hearing Audrey screaming for help, finding her, and her statement. He kept crying and realized he hadn't cried like this since Claire died. He felt arms wrap around him, and he looked over to see Stella. He laid his head on her chest and could hear her crying too.

"Why her, Stella? Why my baby girl? It should have been me," he said as he stopped crying.

"I don't know. I thought the same thing. Why can't it be me in that bed, not the helpless girl that I look at as my daughter?"

Mac looked up at Stella and wrapped his arms around her, "No, it shouldn't be you. I wouldn't want that either."

"It doesn't matter now. We need to get this guy and make him pay."

"He will. No one will ever hurt Audrey again."

Stella saw that look in his eyes and leaned down and kissed him. "I love you, Mac."

"I love you too, Stella. I won't let anything bad happen to you either." They sat there, holding each other tightly and comforting each other.


	9. Chapter 9

I know its been awhile sorry my life has been crazy!! Thank you for all who reviewed and have stayed faithful to reading my story. Thank you also to Elimberg for betaing it. I'm about finished with the next chapter it will be done and sent to be beta by no later then tommorow and be out soon!! The next chapter leaves you with a nice cliff hanger. Thanks for reading. Please Review!!

Now on with the story!!

Audrey was lying in Mac and Stella's bed next to Stella watching reruns of Friends. It had been two weeks since the attack, and they still had no leads. They were thinking that it was a random attack, that he picked their door by chance. Mac was working around the clock to find the man that had hurt Audrey, and Stella helped but also stayed with Audrey because she had refused to stay alone, and Mac wouldn't have it any other way. She just wanted to stay home and do nothing because she wasn't the same happy person she was before the attack; she never really talked to anyone and just lay around watching TV. School was going to start in a couple weeks so tomorrow she was going to see a psychologist to help her get through some things. Physically she was heeling fine: she had a scar from the cut on her head, the bruises were fading, becoming a nasty yellow, and her wrist was still in a cast. Mentally was another story because it would take awhile for her to heal and become the old Audrey again.

Stella looked over to find that Audrey had fallen asleep and was relieved since she didn't sleep much after being off the pain medication. She would wake up at least once a night screaming from nightmares, and after that she would barley stay asleep. Stella looked at the bedroom door to see Mac standing there watching them. She quietly got up and walked over to him and gave him a kiss, then softly pushed him out the door to the living room couch were they took a seat.

"How is she?" Mac asked, glancing towards the door.

"Same; she just fell asleep. Maybe she will get more than an hour of sleep," she put her hand on Mac's cheek, "Did you find anything new?" she asked.

"No," he simply said.

He looked away, leaving Stella's hand on his cheek, but she gently pushed his face to look at her.

"Mac, don't do this to yourself; you're working really hard to get him, and we will."

"Stella, I can't let this guy get away with what he did to my daughter; he needs to pay for what he did to her."

Stella dropped her hand and pulled Mac into a hug. "We will. We have to for Audrey's sake," Stella told him.

Mac pulled away and was about to speak but heard Audrey whimper from their bedroom. He stood up and walked to his room with Stella following. When he reached the room, he saw Audrey tossing and turning. Before he could reach the bed, Audrey started to yell.

"Daddy, Daddy, help me!" She bolted up, and Mac ran to the bed and pulled Audrey into his arms as she clung to him sobbing into his chest. Stella sat on the other side and softly rubbed her back.

"Audrey, it's okay. I'm here. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again," Mac told his daughter.

Audrey pulled away and looked up at Mac. It broke his heart to see her tears and the fear in her eyes. "Dad, why did this happen to me? What did I do to deserve this?" A few tears slipped down her face.

"Oh, Audrey, honey, you didn't do anything to make this happen to you. Don't you ever think that again." Mac wiped the tears off her face.

"Daddy, I just want it to go away," Mac pulled her into his arms again as she cried. He looked over at Stella, who had tears in her eyes, and they sat there just like that until Audrey fell asleep. Mac picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, and he laid her down and covered her up. He watched her for a few seconds, then leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. He left the light the night stand on and the door open, knowing if Audrey woke she would want it that way. He then went into his and Stella's room and found Stella lying on her side of the bed crying. Mac kicked off his shoes and got into bed, pulling Stella into his arms. She rolled over, putting her head on his chest, and wrapped her arms around him. They comforted each other with no words and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**CSY NY**

When Mac woke up the next morning, it was eight am, and he had the day off; he looked down to find that he and Stella were in the same position that they fell asleep in. He then noticed that there was no sound in the apartment, and Audrey hadn't woken up again in the night. It worried him because every night she would wake up and end up in bed with them. He quickly but quietly got up, not wanting to wake Stella, and hurried to Audrey's room. When he reached the door he breathed a sigh of relief; Audrey was sound asleep in her bed, hugging her pillow. Mac walked over and took a seat next to her bed and watched her sleep. He would never get over that night because he should have been there to protect her. He felt like he was being watched so looked over at the door to see Stella standing there. She smiled at him, and he smiled back before she walked away. He looked back at his sleeping daughter and watched her for a few more moments before he went to the kitchen where he could hear Stella starting breakfast. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her.

"Hey, did you sleep well?" Mac asked her.

She turns around in his arms to face him and give him a kiss. "Yes, did you?"

"Yes, because I had you in my arms, and my daughter slept through the night," he said and let Stella go so she could start the eggs. He went and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Yes, and that means progress that she stayed in her bed all night," Stella said.

"Yeah it does. I'm going to go take a shower," he said as he got up and gave her a quick kiss, heading towards the shower.

"Hurry so we can eat," she called out to him.

After Mac's shower and Stella was finished cooking, they both sat down and began to eat. They had decided to let Audrey sleep because she needed her rest, but Audrey came into the kitchen anyways and smiled at them, sitting down. Mac gave Stella a curious look towards which she returned.

Audrey was digging into her food and paying not to attention to them. She was acting like her old self, and Mac had to know what changed since last night.

"Good morning, Audrey. Did you sleep well?" Mac asked her.

She stopped eating and looked over at him "Good morning, dad and Stella. And yes I slept great." She went back to eating.

"Audrey, you slept through the night. What changed?" Mac put his hand on his daughter's to stop her from eating and to look at him. Stella just watched, worried that maybe she lost her mind.

Audrey looked up at Stella, then her father. "I had a good dream last night," she told him.

Mac smiled, "That's great. What was it about?"

Audrey hesitated, "I don't want to upset you."

Mac moved closer, and Stella excused herself to give them privacy, but Audrey stopped her. "Stella, you can stay."

"No, it's okay. You and your dad need a moment; you can tell me later," she said as she left.

"Dad, is Stella mad at me?"

"No, she just wants to make this easy on you."

"Oh, okay," she looked down and then back up to him smiling, "It was wonderful, dad."

"I'm glad to see you smiling. You can tell me, and you won't upset me. Whatever makes you happy again makes me happy," he told her.

Audrey looked at her dad and decided to just tell him. "Mom came to me in my dreams and told me she's watching over me, and that I need to move on live my life for my and your sake, even Stella. She told me everything was going to be okay." Mac sat back; he was thankful that she dreamed that about her mother, but it surprised him.

Audrey laughed, "Dad, are you alright?" Audrey asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm glad you're laughing and that your mom helped you." He leaned over and pulled her into a hug.

"Me too dad. It may take me a while to be completely over it, but I'm tired of it taking over my life," she stood up. "I'm going to get ready for my appointment. And by the way, I can't wait to get this cast off," she went to her room, leaving Mac laughing in the kitchen.

Stella stepped into the kitchen, "I overheard. It's great that Audrey's doing better," she walked over and sat on Mac's lap and put her arms around his neck.

Mac wrapped his arms around her waist, "I know it's a great thing, and thank Claire for taking care of her. She is going to be the old Audrey soon."

"Yes, and the psychologist will help a lot too." Stella pointed out.

"Yes, it will, and the only thing left to do is make the man pay who did this to her." Mac said, his eyes darkening.

"Mac, we will get him," Stella rested her forehead on his.

"I hope so, Stella. I love you. Thanks for everything," he told her.

"I love you too." They leaned in and kissed each other.

Audrey was in her bathroom, looking in the mirror for the first time in days. Instead of crying this time or feeling bad, she smiled because she knew that she had her mother looking out for her. She was going to get through this with her dad, Stella, and her mother's help.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I know it's been awhile guys. Please Review!! And thanks to my readers. Hope you like.

Audrey was getting ready for school; it had been back in session for a week now, and she was excited to be a junior. She had turned seventeen a few days ago and enjoyed her birthday. She had a party with her dad and Stella and the group from the lab plus some friends. The best thing was that the last three weeks she was getting much better with help from the psychologist; she was only really having trouble at night. Her bruises were gone and her scar was faint, and she had gotten her cast taken off yesterday.

The only problem was that they hadn't caught the guy that attacked her yet. Audrey knew until they did she wouldn't be able to fully move on. Her dad would not rest either in till they did. Stella would go to work while she was at school, then Audrey would meet her at work and stay for an hour. Then they would head home, and Mac would come home after. They still didn't leave her alone; they were even cautious of letting the school know to keep an eye out for anyone who looked suspicious. Audrey took one last look in the mirror and grabbed the watch her dad and Stella got her for her birthday and went into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

When she reached the kitchen, she found that her dad and Stella were still getting ready. She grabbed a bowl and poured fruit pebbles with some milk, then grabbed a spoon and sat down to eat.

She picked up the issue of Vogue Teen that had come in the mail yesterday. She opened it and started to flip through the pages. She looked up to see her dad enter the kitchen.

"Good morning, sweetie. Did you sleep well?" Mac asked as he walked over and kissed Audrey on the forehead.

Audrey swallowed her mouth full, "Good morning, dad, and yes, I did."

Mac smiled at hearing that his daughter had slept well. "Good," he walked over to the coffee machine and got himself a cup coffee.

Stella walked into the kitchen, "Good morning, Audrey. Are you ready to go?" Stella asked.

"Yeah," she got up and put her bowl in the sink.

"Mac, I will see you at work," Stella leaned over and kissed him.

"Okay. Love you," Mac said.

"Love you too. Audrey grab you stuff; you don't want to be late." Stella went to the front door to grab her stuff as well.

"I love you, dad. See you later," she quickly hugged him and grabbed her bookbag and went to join Stella.

"I love you too, Audrey. Have a good day at school."

"I will, dad. Bye" she yelled as she and Stella left.

**CSI NY**

Mac sat at his desk. It was four o'clock in the afternoon, and he was waiting for Audrey to arrive and check in with him. As if on cue, she came into his office.

"Hey, dad, I'm here," Audrey said as she threw her bag on the couch.

Mac looked up at his daughter," Hey, sweetie. How was school?"

"It was good; I have some homework. I'm going to do it later though. I want to go talk to Sid about a project I might do in science," she said as she went over to Mac and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Is that okay?" she asked.

"Sure, but I want you to do your home work as soon as you and Stella get home," Mac told her as she was almost to the door.

She turned around and smiled at him, "Okay. I will see you before I go home."

"Okay, Audrey, be careful."

"I will," she said as she went quickly down the hall towards the morgue.

Mac just smiled and thought about how far his daughter had come since that night. He was thankful that she was okay. He looked down at the file he was going over and started to review the evidence on the case his team was working on. About ten minutes later his cell phone rang; he looked at the caller ID and didn't recognize the number.

"Detective Taylor," he answered.

"Hello, detective," the cold deep voice responded.

"Who is this?" Mac asked, alarmed.

"That's not what you should be concerned with, detective. You should be trying to catch the guy who attacked your daughter." His voice sounded like he was smiling.

Mac was furious. _How dare he._ "Who are you?" He was trying to keep his anger in control, but what the guy said next made his blood run cold.

"I'm the guy who attacked you daughter. And what a little fighter she was," he said coolly.

Mac jumped up and started to run towards the lab to trace the call."You son of a bitch, you..."

He was cut off by the deep voice, "Now, detective, I would not make me angry. You wouldn't want me to hurt her again. Or how about that pretty girlfriend of yours... what's her name? Oh, yeah, Stella. What a pretty name. It's almost as pretty as Audrey."

Mac stopped dead in his tracks he looked over at Stella, who was looking back at him. "You leave my family alone, you hear me; you want to talk, you come to me." He looked at Stella, who was coming towards him with a concerned look on her face. He mouthed to her to trace the call, and she quickly went to do that.

"Detective, don't worry; you will hear from me again. I wouldn't worry about tracing this call. I would be more worried about where Audrey is right now." The phone went dead.

Mac dropped his phone, "Stella, forget that. We need to find Audrey now," he yelled as he took off for the morgue with Stella following.

When Mac and Stella reached the morgue, Mac stopped suddenly with Stella bumping into him. "Mac, what is it? What's wrong?" Stella asked him in a panicked voice.

Sid looked up to see the two: Mac looked angry and Stella looked worried. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Mac couldn't speak because here sat the man that his daughter was supposed to be with, and he was alone.

Mac turned to look at Stella, "Oh god, Audrey's missing."

"What do you mean Audrey's missing?" Stella panicked.

"I think the guy who attacked her has her - that's who was on the phone. She was supposed to be down here talking to Sid," Mac told her as it was getting harder to breath due to the panicking.

"Not again," she said as tears started to fall.

"I'm so sorry, guys, but she hasn't been down here," Sid informed the distraught couple.

Mac ran over to the phone, but before he could call anyone, there was a scream that sounded like Audrey coming from the hallway outside the morgue.

All three took off running towards the door.

"Audrey!" Mac yelled, hoping it wasn't too late.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you everyone who has been reading my story! I have started college full time and work days a week. Chapter 12 is being beta and will be up by the end of the week. The end of this plot will be rapped up in chapter 12 then either I will continue o do a sequel. I could use some ideas on what to do next after chapter 12. I have some ideas so please review and Thank you for being faithful to the story.

Mac ran out into the hall with Stella following him while Sid went back to call for help. As Mac and Stella ran into the hall they saw Audrey on the floor crying and a guy running down the hall out the fire exit. Mac went to follow why Stella went to go help out Audrey. Stella leaned down and grabbed Audrey in her arms and Audrey clutched to her while she cried into Stella's chest.

"Audrey what happened," Stella asked.

"He came at me and grabbed me, but Stella I don't think it was the same guy he is not tall enough."

Stella stood up then helped Audrey up, "Then who was that." Stella thought out loud.

Thats when they heard the unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked. Stella and Audrey turned around to find a man with a gun pointing at them and instantly Stella pulled Audrey behind her and stood in front of her to protect her. She went to reach for gun.

" I wouldn't do that Detective," the man told her as she stopped, "Slide the gun over to me and I will not shoot you." She did as she was told.

He reached down to pick the gun up and put it in his belt."To answer your question that was a man that a payed to help me get Detective Taylor out of the way."

Audrey begin to cry because she knew this was the man who attacked her at her apartment.

"Oh Audrey we meet again and don't worry he's not going to hurt your father hes just not ready to play is part in my game." The man spoke with a evil tone.

"A game your playing a game, you hurt an innocent girl," Stella yelled at him.

"I would not be rude Stella I'm the won with the upper hand, You wouldn't want me to shoot you would you," the man laughed, "now you two follow me and you wont get hurt for now that is"

Stella hesitated but the man went closer to her "I wouldn't test me Detective."

Stella then grabbed Audrey's hand and let the man force them into a room that was empty and had boxes everywhere.

"Now sit down" he pointed with the gun to two chairs in the corner of the room behind the boxes.

Stella pulled Audrey along with her and they each sat in a chair. The man walked over to them and Audrey was crying and the man leaned down and went to touch her face but she jumped back moving the chair in the process. The man laughed and pulled the rope out from his belt and tied them up to the chairs.

"Why are you doing this?" Stella asked the man when he was finished.

"No, I wont tell you just yet we need the Detective to show up as soon as he catches the guy he will be here." The man sat in a third chair. "And will you shut that girls crying up or I will do it my self."

"Don't you lay a hand on her you are never going to get away with this."

She then looked at Audrey,"Audrey, its going to be okay just calm down your dad will be here soon, stay strong okay."

Audrey shook her head and tried to stop crying.

The man looked at his watch "Any minute now and he will be calling."

As if on cue the phone rang and he picked it up,"Hello detective" the man smiled into the phone.

**"What did you do with them you better have not hurt them,"Mac yelled into the phone.**

"Dont you worry about them right now they are okay, but you need to come to room 047 and alone if anyone comes through the door with you they are both dead, when you come in the room I want you to throw the gun into the room, then come in lock the door and then push the book shelf in front of the door and then stand there for further insructions."He told him and then hung up.

Stella and Audrey looked at him," What are you going to do to my dad?"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head just don't say a word or make a sound or I will shoot him"

They heard the door open and then a gun being slid across the floor to the corner of the room. The door was shut locked and then the book shelf being dragged in front of the door.

"Okay I did what you said," Mac said as the man came around the corner of the boxes and picking up his gun.

"Good job detective now I want you do sit in the chair over there facing the lovely ladies." the man pointed behind the boxes.

"I dont want to play your game let them go you have me." Mac pleaded.

"Thats not enough not go sit down now are I will shoot them."

Mac did as he was told he went around the corner and was relived to see that Stella and Audrey were okay. He looked both them in the eye telling them that it was going to be okay. He sat down in the as he was told to do so and kept his eyes on the women of his life.

"Okay detective you don't remember me do you?" The man asked as he came around the corner.

"No, I can't say I do."

"Well let me remind you of a time that you took everything from me made my wife leave me with my daughter because what I raped that 20 year old girl she wanted it the little slut." the man leaned down in front of Mac, "Remember me now," the man laughed.

Mac did remember him Mark Stevenson convicted of raping a collage student two years ago. The words that he told him as he was pulled out of the court house that Mac"would pay" echoed in his head.

"You do, I can see it in your eyes you took my family away from me Taylor" Mark told him pointing the gun at Mac.

"No Mark you did by raping that girl I just gave you the justice you deserved."Mac told him not showing his fear that he was feeling for Stella and his daughter.

"And now I'm going to give you what you deserve you take my family away I take yours away."

Audrey begin to cry and Stella was about too but she had faith in Mac he wouldn't let anything happen to his family.

"Please just let them go and I you can have me" Mac told the man hearing Audrey cry made him week and now his fear was starting to show.

"No, I want you to suffer but I will let you choose It will be fun and It will make you suffer even more." He laughed at the look on Mac's face," now which one Detective will die by your gun Stella your loving girlfriend or your beautiful daughter."


	12. Chapter 12

Okay here is the chapter you have all been waiting for there is going to be 2 more chapters and then this will be finshed. There will be a sequal and I have an idea for it but it will be a awhile intill I get to writing it because school is to busy and I'm going to work on some Twilight stuff. Thank you for reading and please review!

**CSI NY**

Mac took his eyes off Stella and Audrey and looked at Mark in shock, "I'm not going to choose. Just let them go and you can do whatever to me!" Mac couldn't believe that this man would ask him to choose who he wanted to kill.

"That's not an option. You choose, or I will choose for you, and it will be both. I'm trying to be nice and let you keep one of them. You never gave me a choice; you took my family away from me." The man got in Mac's face, "Now choose!"

"I never took your family away. You did that by raping a girl," Mac yelled back.

"Mac, choose me and let Audrey go, okay?" Stella told Mac, looking him in the eyes.

"No!" Audrey cried out.

Mac looked deep into Stella's eyes, "I love you, Stella, and you know that. I will not give up on you."

"Mac, just get Audrey out of here," Stella told him sternly.

"Shut up, you two. While you're being all in love or whatever, time is running out. Choose."

"Let my daughter go," Mac said, looking at Stella as a tear fell from her eye, and she mouthed 'I love you' to him.

"Okay then," Mark said as he went to untie Audrey. When he was finished, he motioned for her to get up. When she didn't, he yanked her up, and she screamed out.

"Hey, get your hands off her," Mac yelled.

"Shut up, Taylor. I'm letting her go," he looked at Audrey, pointing the gun at her, "Now you walk out of here, move the bookshelf, and lock the door behind you. Tell them not to come in, or I kill them both."

"No, I don't want to leave you, Dad."

"Go, Audrey, now!" Mac yelled.

"Listen to your father," Mark told her, pushing her towards the door.

"I love you, dad and Stella."

She looked at her dad and Stella one more time before walking to the door, moving the empty bookshelf, and walking out the door, locking it behind her. When she looked up, she saw Flack, and she collapsed in his arms, sobbing.

"Audrey, what's going on in there?" Flack asked her.

She looked up at him and calmed herself down, "The guy who attacked me has my dad and Stella in there. He made my dad choose between me and Stella." She started to cry again, "He's...going to kill...Stella."

Danny started towards the door.

"No, he said if anyone goes in there, he will kill everyone," she yelled. Then a shot rang out.

Audrey got up and started to run to the door, but Lindsay grabbed her. Don and Danny went running into the door, letting it fly open and break. They ran around the boxes to find Mac standing with a gun in his hands and Mark lying on the ground with a bullet in his head. Stella was sobbing in a chair. Mac dropped the gun and ran over to the chair, quickly untying Stella and pulling her into his arms.

"Stella, I've got you. It's okay; he's not going to hurt us anymore," he whispered in her hair.

Stella calmed down and looked Mac in the eye."I love you, Mac."

"I love you too," Mac kissed her. He helped her up and then looked at Flack and Danny, "Where's Audrey?"

"Out in the hall with Lindsay. She's really shaken up," Flack told them.

Mac and Stella quickly exited the room to find Audrey in the hall. When she saw them, she quickly ran into their arms, and they all hugged each other.

"Stella, I thought you were dead," Audrey said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"No, the guy never tied me up. Audrey, he isn't going to hurt us anymore," Mac told his daughter, relieved that this nightmare was over.

"Is he dead?" she asked.

"Yes," he told her simply, and she begin to cry not of sadness but because it was over.

"Flack, we will talk to you later about statements. I'm taking my family home," Mac said as he put his arms around Audrey and Stella and walked out of the lab to their home.

**CSI NY **

When they got home, Audrey was fast asleep, and Mac didn't want to wake her so he picked her up and carried her up to the apartment, putting her in her bed and covering her up. He kissed her on the forehead and thanked God that she was okay. He walked out of the room and into his and Stella's room to find Stella changing.

"I'm too tired to take a shower. I just want to go to bed," Stella told him as he too began to change.

"It's only 9:30. This has been a long day," Mac said.

Stella walked out of the restroom after brushing her teeth, "I know but it's over." She got into bed, and Mac followed, pulling her into his arms.

"Stella, I never want to go through something like this again. I almost lost Audrey and you today, and I can't. I wouldn't be able to move on. It would kill me," Mac told her as he gripped her tighter at the thought of losing her.

Stella looked up with tears in her eyes, "Mac, the thought of losing you and Audrey… well, it would kill me too. You guys are my family, my life. I love you, Mac Taylor."

"I love you too, Stella."

Mac kissed her and then the kiss turned into more as they began to make passionate love as if every second was their last to live.


End file.
